


She was HIs

by alishajade



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Badass, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Imprinting, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alishajade/pseuds/alishajade
Summary: she was his , he didn't know the girl and what little he did know about her he dint like, but he had to just look into her eyes that one time and suddenly she was his, his every thought, his every feeling his everything.i didn't want to imprint, okay it just... happened, but why the hell did it have to be her Bella Swan. The fucking leech lover.





	

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
Why, why the fucking fuck.  
Whhhhhhhhhhhy  
As if my life didn’t suck enough with the new baby alpha bitching in my head all the fucking time about how he cant go and see his precious Bells and telling anyone who pretended to listen for the thousand time about how the sunshine beams out of the leech lovers ass just to personally brighten up Jacob Blacks day.  
Now some people may think that I’m being dramatic well fuck em, apparently some grater being, some Quileute she devil who wont stop setting wolves up just to fuck up their life’s (see Sam with the whole Emily and Leah thing) has decided in her infinite and long dead wisdom that I should spend the rest of my life with ..... Isabella Swan .  
Yep  
Fuck  
How the hell does that even work I look into some girls eyes and Bam that’s it, my balls now have a place of honour in her purse for the rest of her leech loving live.  
I didn’t want this, not just with her but with any girl, I was happy in the believe that imprinting was rare and that I would be free to live my life with out ever having to be tide down by anything but the whole being a wolf thing, where the only people I would have to worry about is me, my pack and my trib.  
But them I had to fucking look in her eyes. Her beautif.....

FUCK. Stop it  
I had seen her before of course in Blacks many, many thoughts of her, but I had never really looked at her in depth why would I, I knew all I needed to know about her.  
She freaking found out her sucker of her boyfriend and his family were vampires and she didn’t fucking run. (ha-ha get it sucker cause their vamps, fuck focus Paul)  
Nope instead this crazy ass white girl was all like “your a vampire? OMG that’s soooo cool, now we can really be together forever and ever and ever.” Or something like that I don’t know , the point is the girl is a fucking whack job. When you find out ‘he vants to suck your blood’ and can only just stop himself from doing so you get the fuck out of dodge not play house and human.  
This, this was the first time that I have ever really looked at her and fucking hell she was beautiful. She was short as fuck, probably about 5’3 and had curves in allll the right places. Some how for her being so short her legs looked like they went on for fucking miles. She had long locks that came to the small of her back in messy curls so dark it made her skin look more pale than it already was though her hair had some other colours in there as well which made it look shiny as fuck.  
She had full lips that has a natural rose red tint to them, she has a heart shape face and huge ass bambi eyes that take up like half of her face, in the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen.  
She was beautiful and I was screwed.


End file.
